


Shadow Touched

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: After the fight against Zorg the Yami’s are gifted with their own bodies and shadow magic begins to surface in other people. The ability to Summon monsters from the shadow realm is returning from the past and it is up to the boys to form a sort of rule and way to keep the new summoners in line. After many years they manage to establish the Summoners Court and create rules and regulations, both punishing those who break them and also help fledgling summoners learn about their new talents and the dangers that come with them, but also how it can change their life for the better. But now several years after things finally began settling down, a powerful flux of summoners energy alerts them to a new summoner, one who has potential to both destroy or help fortify everything they have built.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another yugioh harry potter crossover that i read a long time ago. I cant remember the name of it. I dont know about pairings yet but I do want to make a few things clear.
> 
> Atem - The Puzzle (Known as: The Pharaoh)  
Yugi - The Scales (Known as: The King)  
Ryou - The Ring (Known as: The Adviser)  
Akefia (Bakura) - The Eye (Known as: The Thief)  
Marik - The Necklace (Known as: The Assassin)  
Malik - The Wand (Known as: The Keeper)  
Seto Kaiba - The Key (Known as: The Priest) 
> 
> The yamis do have their own bodies!

Chapter One

He still didn’t know how it had happened. He already knew that this year was going to be the worst one he had ever had. It all started last summer with the dementors, then the trial, and it just got even worse with the introduction of that Umbridge woman. She had taken a particular hate to him and had stripped him of everything he took solace in. First it started with detentions, point reductions, using his ‘behavior’ to alienate him from his own house and friends. Then she took away groups and clubs, then his broom. His last bit of solace ripped from him. He remembered after getting into a huge fight with Ron and the rest of the team he had just left. Making his way through the halls till he heard people talking in one of the unused classrooms. Walking in he found some of the muggle raised boys playing an odd game with cards. Curious he had joined them and with their help he slowly got into the game. They even helped him order his own packs of cards, build his deck and taught him how to play. Despite not being the best strategist he got the hang of the game quickly, Duel Monsters. He still thought it was odd having a game about magic being played by actual magic users.

Now, a few days later, he was running from the school towards the forbidden forest. Most people would think him mad but he didn’t care. He was still bloody and torn up from the battle at the ministry. Tearing through some of the bushes he ran past an ashwinder nest that hissed in anger but didn't follow, a centaur reared up in surprise when he ran past him. He was not sure where he was running but he just couldn’t stay there anymore. The lies, the betrayals, the death. They all lied to him. His foot caught on a root and he went crashing to the forest floor. His robe tearing and the strange deck of cards he had assembled went scattering across the moss. His sobs of pain and grief silenced the forests natural sounds. 

He screamed and slammed his fists into the moss, it wasn’t fair. None of it was and it was their fault… no his fault. He felt stupid and ashamed. Tricked and beaten down. A hand landed gently on his shoulder and he rolled quickly to the side wand in his hand pointing at whoever had followed him. What he saw though, wasn’t any person he ever knew. A tall male in white and blue robes, ice blue skin and hair that was moon pale. He had a look of concern on his face as he stared at Harry but didn’t approach him again. A shuffling sound to his right had him turning and staring at yet another tall male, this one though was covered head to toe in deep blue black armor his skin tanned and hair a silver purple and he seemed to be gently picking up the scattered cards. They looked so familiar, they couldn’t be. Slowly the armoured one approached and held out the deck of cards to him his face was void of any emotions. Slowly Harry lowered his wand and took the deck slowly. 

Looking down he noticed the card on top was empty… with just the name at the top. “Y...your from the cards.” He slid to the moss his wand falling next to him in disbelief. Great now he could bring cards to life by accident. He felt a hand again and this time he didn’t pull away from it. He slowly leaned into it and let his tears fall more. His heart broke and with it the whole dam of emotions he was keeping back, warm arms wrapped around him and he pressed into the soft robes, they felt so real as he let his emotions vent and storm, his magic was out of control but it didn’t seem to be hurting anything around him like it usually did when it lashed out. Instead the waves of magic seemed to be absorbed into the two odd staves the others wielded. 

He didn’t know how long he cried or leaned into the strange forms, all he knew is that he was soon drifting off into a black abyss, the next time he woke up it was in his own bed with his deck tucked next to him on the pillow. The two top cards were the two who had appeared the night before. Slowly Harry sat up and reached for his glasses and sighed softly picking up his deck as his other hand shoved the spectacles onto his face. Had it been a dream? He looked down and paused, the card pictures were different. Instead of their original attack positions they were both relaxed back in their cards with soft smiles on their faces, The Arcanite had an arm extended as if to beckon him in to the safety he had felt the night before. He smiled and sighed softly before carefully setting the cards down again and getting out of bed. He didn’t bother with a shower, it was the last day and most of his stuff was packed up so he tossed his dirty pajamas into the trunk and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Next he grabbed his school bag and slid a couple of his books into it along with his deck and side deck and a few other things he liked keeping close when his trunk got absconded to his old room. He didn’t know why he bothered putting his deck in his bag, but something in him didn't want to leave it in his trunk, knowing he had to keep it close to him. 

Leaving his trunk to be grabbed by the elves he headed down to the large dining hall and plopped down at the table, filling his plate with as much food as he knew he could stomach, it would probably be the last good meal he would eat for awhile and he wanted to savor it. Didn't stop him from stuffing some fruit into his bag for later. He ate in peace glancing down at the rest of the Gryffindors who kept looking at him like he was going to snap and curse them. He rolled his eyes and kept to his meal peacefully not caring if they wanted to talk to him or not. He was tired of their ever changing opinions and lack of loyalty and trust. How many times did he have to prove himself before they would stop doubting him. 

“Harry!” He turned and smiled as one of the muggleborn boys ran up, his Hufflepuff tie askew as he jogged over, “I am so glad I caught you Harry! I wanted to give you something, think of it as an early birthday present!”

Harry took the brightly wrapped package and hugged him, “Thank you, Alex. This is amazing. You should tell me your birthday so I can get you something.”

The other laughed and shrugged, “Mine is near Christmas so not for awhile! Hey, can I send you letters over the holidays?”

The green eyes lightened, “Of course, I will reply as often as I can! You have a safe ride back okay?”

The other nodded and smiled waving before ducking out and heading to his table. Harry looked down at the brightly wrapped box and decided to open it later on the train away from all the curious looks. Finishing his food he ducked out quickly saying goodbye to a few that approached him as he made his way out the doors to the carriages. Not many students were there yet so it would be easy to snag a carriage without anyone else. After all he really just didn’t want to deal with anyone. Once inside one he locked the door and lowered the blinds to the carriage and pulled out his deck. Holding up the two cards he smiled softly, “So how did I manage to summon you two from the cards? Did I actually summon you or did my magic just give me illusions to vent to.”

The cards seemed to move just a little under his gaze and he sighed, “Alright don’t answer now that’s alright.”

“Did you expect them to?”

“Son of a…” he jumped and nesar slammed into the door as he turned to see… himself? No it wasn't him, this man couldn’t have been. He was deeply tanned and taller, he had well defined muscles and his long black hair was kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were blue with an odd reddish hue. “Who the hell are you?”

The figure chuckled softly, “Your darkness. The secret side of yourself you keep hidden from the world. Sort of. I am also a spirit, a ghost if you will.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Okay, then why are you here? Masquerading as my darkness at that. What does that even mean?”

The other shrugged, “I am not sure, but it has something to do with that you are someone who is very… light oriented, but you have been through a lot of things, so your soul.. it's cracked I guess. Then I am a ghost or spirit connected with darkness and shadows, I sort of help fill in those cracks and make you whole again. It's hard to explain.”

The wizard frowned, “But how did you get here, and find me?”

The man raised a brow and pointed at his bag, “You have my Talisman. It recognized you as someone worthy of meeting me and pairing with me.”

Harry dug in his bag and pulled out the brightly wrapped gift and tore it open. Inside was an odd card case that looked to be able to hook onto a belt and with it an amulet. Or he guessed Talisman. It was gold and shaped like an odd beetle that he didn't know it had feathered wings coming out each side that seemed jeweled. “What is it?”

The spirit pointed out, “It's the sacred scarab combined with the wings of Isis. Isis is the goddess of motherhood and magic. The scarab is a symbol of immortality, protection and transformation. I was a sorcerer in my past life. Just as you are one in this life.”

“A sorcerer? No, I’m a wizard.”

“Same thing really, you use magic of the earth and goddess, as well as the magic of the shadows and darkness. It is a very rare combination. You are a very talented young man. May I know the name of my light?”

The green eyes looked at him, “Uhm, Harry. My name is Harry.”

He smiled softly, “I am Nashtu, Sorcerer of the Pharaoh. It is very wonderful to meet you Harry.” He smiled and seemed to fade away, the talisman in his hand glowed lightly. 

Harry sighed and wondered how he was going to even wear or hide the damn piece of gold and gems. If the Dursleys found it they would steal it for sure. Hell he already had to hide his deck somehow. Speaking of, he pulled it out and slid it into the deck box sealing up the cards with a sigh of relief. They fit in it perfectly. Maybe he could get a belt next time he was in Diagon Alley. For now though he had a lot to think about as he stared down at the winged scarab and stroked it carefully with a finger. The other had mentioned shadow magic, and darkness with light. His teachings had always told him dark was evil, but the other didn’t seem evil. He had been a follower of a pharaoh. 

Grumbling he gave up thinking about it and rested back in the cart and let himself drift off as other students found theirs and they began to be taken to the train. Once there, he noticed he was one of the first carriages and actually had some time before he had to hurry onto the train. Ducking out of carriage a bit early he headed to Hogsmeade quickly his feet taking him quickly to the clothes shop and he smiled at the woman, “A belt please. Dragonhide and black.”

She smiled, nodded, and floated a few over. He went over them quickly before selecting the one he wanted and paying her quickly. Stuffing it in his bag with everything else he looked to were the carriages were lining up and noticed there were still a good steady stream going. So he took a quick stop at the jewelry shop and bought a broad gold band that a nudging feeling told him to get. Grumbling he paid and headed out and cussed as he saw the carriages starting to leave the platform. He had taken far too much time in the jewelry shop. He started running full pelt toward the train hoping that students were still being loaded onto the train. He didn’t even notice as swirling shadows whisked around him and he yelped as he was suddenly surrounded in cold chilling darkness then standing on the platform were he almost ran INTO the train. He could hear a deep rumbling laughter in his head and knew the other had something to do with it as he climbed onto the train and looked for an empty cart near the back of the train. Curse his luck and weirdness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A
> 
> So decided to add a Q&A before this chapter lol.
> 
> Question: why are you not using Supreme Arcanite Magician?  
Answer: Honestly with the makeup of the deck it was not an easy card to fit in. Maybe he will get it in the future maybe not. Decks evolve over time to reflect the user. Think of how Yugi’s deck evolved over time, to eventually have two decks, one that reflects him and another to reflect Yami. I am hoping with this story his deck evolves as he does. 
> 
> Question: Will there be full duels?  
Answer: Yes to a degree. It is hard to create decks and scenarios and they may be a little choppy. But I will try my best. 
> 
> Question: Will this be a yaoi story? If so what pairings?  
Answer: So yes, there will be Yaoi in this story. As for pairings. I am not sure yet. I got an idea of what I want but I am open to suggestions!

Yugi paused from were he was sweeping up the game shop, his grandpa was currently away on a dig so he had offered to help out, “Atem? What’s wrong?”

The pharaoh paused from staring out the window, his hair shimmering in the setting sun his reddish purple eyes narrowed, “I thought I felt a surge of Shadow Magic. But it was so faint. I think we may have a new summoner surfacing.”

As if reading his mind an odd little creature slid into view from a swirling purple and black tear from the shadow realm. In its hands was clutched an envelope in its tiny green claws. The older male stepped forward and took the letter opening it, scanning its contents, “That’s not possible.”  
Malik finally speaking up, “If my math is right, yes. I didn’t think anything of it at the time. We were working on a ritual.”

Kaiba nodded as well, “I had been in a meeting but I remember something around that time.”

Then it seemed to click for Ryou, “Wait… you all felt that?”

Yami nodded, “Yes, anyone with enough sensitivity felt it. The signature is new, fresh. This new summoner will be in danger from both themselves and other summoners.”

Kaiba growled softly, “Yes that rogue group has been stirring up trouble again lately. Recruiting new Summoners before we have a chance to get to them. If they get their hands on someone this powerful… we could be facing a new Marik or Bakura.”

Bakura promptly flipped the other off before stating, “So what do we do about it? We won't be able to pinpoint the new summoner until they activate their abilities again.”

Yami nodded, “I was thinking we could send a few of you overseas, to keep an eye out for this new summoner. If we are in the area, then we will have a higher chance of getting to them first. Bakura, you and the thief have already been working in that area. I was hoping Malik and Marik could join you. Yugi and I have to watch the shop and Kaiba is busy with the business.”

Malik shrugged, “That is fine with us, as long as Ryou has room for us.”

Yugi came over after setting the broom down, “What’s not possible.”

Yami handed him the letter, “Look at the timestamp of when Bakura said the surge was in England. That’s when I felt it to. Yugi, I felt it here, all the way in Japan.”

The younger went a little pale, “That’s a very strong accidental burst. I think we should get the full council, if you felt it, others may have to. Even those not of the council, he will be a target.”

The other nodded and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single golden coin with the mark of Ra on one side and the symbol of the millenium items on the others. He rubbed the surface and sighed, “When I had this coin made I didn’t think I would be using it so soon.” Then he flipped the coin up and called out, “Tonight 8pm, Shop”. It glowed and the mark appeared on his forehead glowing along with it as he used the shadow magic that flowed through him freely. The coin broke up and split into 5 pieces before vanishing from sight. “We should get things ready.”

Yugi nodded and smiled, glad to be able to see everyone again, even if it wasn’t under the best of circumstances.

Later that night they all sat assembled in the small meeting room they used at the shop. It wasn’t much, just a large table with chairs. Had they met at Kaiba’s it would have been a far different story. Or at the headquarters, thanks to Kaiba, but they rarely went there unless it was for more formal reasons.

At the moment Ryou and Malik sat together while Yugi had slid into Kaiba’s lap. It still irked Atem that they were together but he had to accept the fact that his light could make his own decisions. He was sat next to Marik with Akefia off to the side leaning against the wall.

Kaiba looked around as he wrapped a discreet arm around Yugi, “So why the summons?”

Yami looked to him, “Earlier today Bakura and the Thief felt a surge of shadow magic in England were they have been helping another summoner.”

Ryou blinked, “This is about them? Bringing us all together for one emerging summoner isn’t normal. I was just going to approach him. Or have Akefia do it.”

The thief just hnned and glared at the Pharaoh.

Kabia nodded, “Bakura is right, this does not seem to be a reason to summon all of us.”

Malik and Marik remained silent just watching the interactions.

The Pharaoh nodded, “Normally you would be right. I was wondering if any of you felt a power surge this afternoon, or more specifically around 1:32am GMT.” He waited for them to make the calculations.

Ryou nodded, “Ya that's fine. You two know english right?”

They both nodded and then the planning began. It would be a busy time until they found the new summoner.

\--A Week Later--

Harry was miserable. His godfather dead and his last defence against his uncle gone, seeing as the Dursley’s had somehow found out. So far nothing really bad had happened. Just more chores. Cleaning, the gardens, the spare room being changed to a guest room for Aunt Marge. Her own home being renovated so now she would be living with them for a few months. The first week had already gone by and his odd new friend hadn't surfaced yet. He had received one letter from one of his muggle born friends but none from Ron or Hermione. They had cut him off completely.

That was fine in his mind. They hadn't exactly jumped to his aid the entire last year and as far as the previous ones, they had been fairweathered at best. He was tired of people who didn't stick around when things got rough. Currently he was reclining on his old bed under the stairs. He barely fit in it but he was still small enough that the space was more cramped than non-livable. It also meant he had access to his trunk… when he moved his entire bed against the wall. It made things easier as well because he had things he could actually do when locked up. He went through his deck, did mock tests and tried to do the whole summoning thing again. But nothing worked. He willed and imagined them into existence and nothing. Even when he tried speaking to the weird spirit in the talisman there was just silence. He felt emptier somehow. Which was odd because he had never really felt that emptiness before.

He had also taken time to try and research magical items that held spirits or souls in them but for some reason no text seemed to have any clue about them. Or none that he had on hand. He knew he could order books but without Hedwig he didn't have the means to. He was dependent on owls that came which were not many. He wished he could go somewhere but how to go about it, he could try to catch a taxi into town maybe go through Leaky Cauldron into the alley. But that meant being seen by other magicals and maybe getting sighted by the press. Dumbledore would not be pleased if he was caught not staying at his aunt's.

He looked up as he heard booming laughter coming from the living room. Apparently Aunt Marge was here already. He quickly collected all his cards and slid them back into his belt holder. At least his baggy shirts covered up his odd belt and the golden band on his arm that had the talisman on it. He managed to pull his shirt down just as the door opened and there stood his uncle. 

"Boy, get Marge’s things up to her room."

No please or thank you but he was long accustomed to that. Getting up, he shut the door behind him and walked over to the large pink bags. He grabbed the first bag and lugged it up the stairs into the second bedroom where he used to stay. At least it was clean and nice now. He had done all the work for it. Even helped lug up the better mattress to go on it. It took several trips to get all the luggage up the stairs and into the bedroom and settled away so she could go through it when she was ready. By the time he was done and heading back down he was ushered into the kitchen to start dinner. The best thing about Marge being there was that they were mostly concerned with her. Giving her the attention she needed or wanted and generally left him alone. The worst thing was the woman could never hold her tongue and he really wanted the dog of hers to no longer be around. He had never wanted to hurt anything before but that dog was a nightmare. 

Dinner luckily went without a hitch as well as him taking out Ripper. The dog was luckily mostly ignoring him instead of trying to bite him this time. He didn’t know how much he could take from Marge and her demonic mutt. Watching the dog from the steps he waited for it to do its business when a soft hoot had him looking up. He smiled and extended his arm for the owl to land safely. He let the owl preen his hair as he removed the letter from its leg. He kissed the owl gently, “Would you mind sticking around for a little while? I would really appreciate it.” The owl just gave a hoot and flew off into the tree in the background to settle and sleep. He was relieved at that and stashed the letter way till he could read it in privacy inside. 

An hour later he found himself curled up on his cot and opening the letter in peace. 

————-

Harry!

I know I promised to write once a week but this is really important! An old friend of mine is in town and agreed to meet up. I asked him if I could bring a friend along and he said yes. I know it's an odd request but I was wondering if you would like to meet up? He is another duelist and he can probably teach you a lot more than I could during school. He has been in world tournaments and everything. He said he was in town looking for new duelists. If you can make it, we are meeting at the Cosmic Coffee Cafe, it's only a couple blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. We are meeting next Tuesday around noon. I really hope to see you there!

Alex

————-

The wizard grinned and couldn’t believe his luck. Another duelist around here? He figured it was worth a shot, now he just had to figure out how to get to the meeting. He could call a taxi, maybe even the night bus. Or ask his uncle if he was willing to drive him out there that morning when he went to work. He would just have to figure it out. Writing up a quickly reply to the letter he snuck out to send it off with the owl. Tuesday… he could wait till then.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise character appearance!

Harry was free, well for the day anyway. It seemed his Uncle didn’t mind getting rid of him for a while. He was getting him out of Marge’s hair apparently. But he had to find his own way home because he was taking Marge and the family to dinner. Which was fine with him. He just had to get out here. He had hours before having to meet them at the Cafe. So the first goal was to get into the Leaky Cauldron and to Gringotts without being seen. He grumbled and stretched watching his Uncle drive around the corner and off to work. 

It took him a moment to realize he didn’t feel off like he had at privet drive. Stepping from the main roads, he slid into the alley close by and began rummaging for his cloak.

“I thought I told you to not remove the amulet. I can’t speak to you if you do.”

Harry yelped and turned staring at the spirit, “I didn’t. I have been wearing it since I got it situated on the band.”

The spirit frowned, “Odd. I remember you getting in the metal beast. We were going somewhere and then silence. I could not even sense you.”

“I couldn’t feel you either. Maybe it has to do with the wards around my Aunt’s house. They are supposed to protect me.”

“A ward? Perhaps. If so then I can’t help you when you are there. My bet is it registers shadow magic as foreign and blocks it.”

Harry nodded and pulled out the cloak, “Which is why I couldn’t summon the card thingies either.”

“You should not be trying shadow magic without supervision. It is very dangerous. If you summon something you can't control, it can turn against you. What are you doing?”

The wizard looked at him smiling, “I need to sneak into diagon alley without being seen. Then get to Gringotts.”

The spirit nodded and watched as Harry put on the cloak and vanished from sight, “Fascinating. But I can still see your presence. Beautiful piece of magic though. Were is this Diagon Alley?”

Harry smiled, “It is in a hidden back alley of the bar right here. But it's full of wizards and witches and I can't be seen by them and discovered.”

“So you have been there before? If so, you can try shadow stepping. You have done it before. When you were late to the train. Invision were you want to be and feel out the shadows, wrap them about you and let them pull you to where you want to go.”

Harry thought on it a moment, “I can try. But didn't you say that messing with it was dangerous?”

The spirit laughed, “I am here with you. I won’t let you get harmed. If need be I can interfere. It will weaken me but I can.”

The wizard nodded and closed his eyes picturing a small shop near Gringotts. It would most likely be easier to shadow step into an empty bookstore instead of a busy bank. He took a few deep breaths and tried to envision the shadows wrapping around him. At first he didn’t feel any different. Then a deep chill seemed to surround him and he felt like he was choking for a moment. When it all went away, he still didn’t open his eyes.

“Harry, its alright. You did it.” The voice calm and soothing.

Slowly green eyes opened and he found himself tucked into the corner of the small bookshop. It wasn’t nearly as busy as the main bookstore were most got their school supplies. He stepped out from behind the bookcase and pulled up his cloak hood and snuck out of the bookshop unseen. Once out he looked out over the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He could feel the spirit next to him humming with curiosity. But he didn’t have time to really doddle. He was up the steps and into Gringotts and took off the cloak in the corner and stepped into a line waiting patiently and keeping his head down. 

He looked up only when he was called up to the desk and was about to present the key when the goblin, “Mr. Potter, your a few days early for the reading.”

Harry blinked in confusion, “I’m sorry what reading?”

The goblin looked at him, the sharp beedy eyes searching his before he spoke again, “Hmmm, what reading indeed. Follow me Mr. Potter.”

Harry blinked in confusion and glanced at the spirit who simply shrugged and remained silent, choosing instead to watch and learn from these sort of situation. He was led to a back room with a large desk made of etched metal, its engravings set in silver writing that he didn’t understand. Behind the large desk was, surprisingly, a man. He was tall and striking. Blonde hair sticking up in angles and longer whisps coming to either shoulder. He was dressed in a white poets shirt and pants that Harry could only describe as… painted on. 

Sharp eyes turned to him one blue the other brown and he grinned an orb of glass balanced on his fingertips, “Fascinating to be able to meet you Mr. Potter. I find myself very intrigued indeed. My goblins here say you do not know of the summons letter we sent no more than a fortnight ago?”

Harry swallowed thickly, he felt like he was being judged, no hunted. “No sir. I didn’t receive a letter.”  
The man sighed and leaned back bringing plateaued leather boots up onto the desk with graceful movements, “How odd. Stonehook, fetch me this boy’s files. We shall get to the bottom of this.” He didn’t even spare a glance as the goblin ran off, “Now, this is not normally my job. Far too busy with other things. But I find myself here today out of sheer boredom. Here you come with a most interesting predicament.”

The spirit leaned down and whispered gently in his ear, “Harry, be very careful. He is a fae lord.”

The eyes pinned down the spirit, “Indeed I am, but what are you I wonder?”

Harry felt panic rise in his chest, “You can see him?”

The expression seemed to soften some, “Of course. Spirits and those who live in that shade of existence cannot hide from those of the Fae.”

The goblin came running back in and set the file down on the desk. Fingers danced along the surface of it before picking it up. Silence was thick in the air as the man, no fae, looked over the files humming softly to himself. His other hand twirling and spinning the orb without ever looking or dropping it. 

Finally he set it down and sighed, “Fascinating. It seems we have some things to fix here. Stonehook, you will go and retrieve one Knockjaw and bring him to me.” Then turning to Harry he stood and finally set the orb down on the desk and walked around the desk sitting on its edge staring at Harry, “You appear to be far less boring than my original day. Tell me, do you know of the man Dumbledore?”

Harry nodded, “He is my Headmaster, at school.”

“Is he now? It appears he is also your magical guardian. Well no matter, you won't be needing one any longer we shall get to the bottom of all of this today.” 

The wizard winced, “Today sir? I was going to meet a friend.”

The odd fae looked to him and sighed, “Of course, of course. You mortals tend to plan things and are ever so obsessed with them. Fine. We shall do what we can in the next hour then you may go to your meeting. But you will arrive here again in three days time at 2pm. If you require a portkey we shall provide you with one. Ah Knockjaw, do have a seat.” His gaze hardening as he stood. 

Harry felt like the room had just shrunk. The very air tightened around him and seemed to become charged with a dangerous energy. Harry tried to scoot back in his chair when a fine mist of black shrouded him and it became easier to breath. He could still see and hear past the mist but it was fainter.   
“I find myself disappointed in you Knockjaw. Care to explain this child’s file to me?”

“M..my king please I can explain! It was his magical guardian. H..he had the signatures. I th..thought it was all p..pr..properly maintained!” The goblin seemed terrified on its knees and begging the beautiful blonde male whose face seemed to twist with a dangerous disgust. Sharp teeth flashing. 

Harry knew he should be scared, just like the goblin but he wasn’t. Instead he found himself, intrigued. An odd sensation twisted in his gut and he glanced at the spirit whose eyes had not left the scene. But he also looked tired. Very tired. He was the one holding up the mist to protect him. He has also shown himself a lot already. Far longer than the first time. It must take up some kind of energy. 

Soon though the fae had the goblin carried out screaming and sighed before turning to face him, “Oh enough of that, I would never harm a child. Make them into one of my goblins yes, but never harm.”

The mist faded and his spirit seemed to fade to almost just an outline. 

Harry looked to the man, “What was that?”

The man took a seat and looked to Harry, “It appears that your parent’s will was never read, Dumbledore assigned himself as your guardian. How I do not know. But apparently you became of age back when you were 14 and none of the paperwork was submitted. We will rectify much of that today.”

“How did I come of age, I thought that was 17.”

“Normally yes, but you participated in the Triwizards tournament. That emancipates all participants because of the danger and magical contract it requires. Don’t worry, nothing much really changes. You still need to go to school. But you don’t need to live with a guardian and you have full access to your titles, money, and other properties. It also means you can open your Parents will. You can also claim your inheritance.”

Harry thought a moment, “So I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys?”

“I assume those are your muggle guardians? Then that is correct. You don’t have to do anything today. If you would rather just take all the paperwork to look over, we can handle everything the next time you come to us. I will have a new goblin assigned to you and your vaults by that time.”

Harry blinked and looked at him, “So I won’t see you again?”

“You might. Who knows what fate has in store. Now, Let me get your paperwork in order and what did you originally come here for?”

Harry flushed, “Oh uhm, to get money from my vault and convert it to English Pounds.”

The man gave a grin, “ah, plans I see? Well now that your an adult. We can just make you a Goblin Card. It works much like a muggle credit card. For Wizarding transactions you just tap a bill. For muggle you swipe it like a credit card. Money is pulled straight from your accounts.” 

He smiled brightly, “I would like that very much.”

“Excellent! Sign here and I will need a drop of your blood on this card.” He pulled out a golden card with a crest on the left side. 

Harry signed the paperwork before taking the needle and pricking his finger dropping the blood on the card. He watched as his name and a vault number appeared on the card, his signature transfering from the paper to the card as well. “Woah.”

The fae laughed softly, “Yes I suppose it is. Now here is all your paperwork Mr.Potter. And I must say it was very nice to meet you.” He grinned and held out the stack of paperwork and Harry blushed taking it slowly. 

“Thank You sir,” then with that he was led back out with his new card and stack of paperwork he put in his school bag. He slipped back through the bank and into the shop using the cloak before shadow stepping back into the same muggle alley. It turned out easier the second time and he didn’t feel as tired after. Checking the time he smiled, He still had a few more hours left before he needed to meet up with them. Finding the coffee shop he walked in and grabbed a morning paper, a muffin and a warm cup of hot chocolate before settling down with all the paperwork and paper. A notebook off to the side taking notes. 

A few hours passed and Harry had gone through most of the paperwork and read the muggle paper and found a good few apartment listings close in the area. If he didn’t have to live with the Dursley’s then he wasn’t. He had also found that Dumbledore had been removing large amounts of money from his main accounts since the day of his parents murder. Payments to the Weasleys, Grangers… it was all there in black and white. He had never felt more lonely, and more angry. He had so much to think on.

“Harry!”


	4. Meeting A Friend

“Harry!”

The green eyed wizard looked up and smiled as his friend Alex waved and made his way over to the table. Behind him was two other people, both oddly looking very much alike. One was pale with white hair and green eyes, the second darker skinned with scars, reddish brown eyes and the same powder white hair. He smiled and stood shaking Alex’s hand and hugging him. 

“Alex! I am glad you made it, sorry for the mess.” He began tidying up the papers and putting them back in his bag. 

The muggleborn laughed, “Yeah, I was working on my homework before meeting up with these two to join you. Professor Snape is not being very kind this year on his essays.”

Harry laughed, “He is never kind with his essays. I am still trying to understand the differences between chopping, dicing, mincing, slicing, and whatever other cutting techniques there are.” He then looked to the two others, “Uhm, hello. My name is Harry. Alex said you would be joining us today.”

Alex nodded, “This is Ryou Bakura, my friend and his brother Akefia Bakura. Harry and I go to the same Boarding School in Scotland.”

The pale male smiled and shook his hand, “Wonderful to meet you. Please ignore Akefia, he isn’t used to socializing with strangers.”

The was a gruff hmph and the dark skinned male took a seat, grabbing Ryou’s hand to make him sit next to him. Leaving Harry and Alex to sit on the other side of the table. 

Harry cleared his throat and took a long sip of his coffee, “So it is good to meet you both. Alex says you guys are pretty big in the dueling world.” He smiled but was trying to ignore the seething entity behind him. It was almost shocked to feel the thick saturating hate of the spirit. What on earth set him off?

Ryou smiled and nodded, “Oh yes, He mentioned you were new to it, if you want we can do a small duel or go through decks and strategies.” His hand under the table gripping his yami’s knee tightly. The spirit hovering behind Harry had a look of pure hate on his face and it was making the theif angry as well. He already had a short fuse as it was. They couldn’t tell if Harry knew about the spirit, and they knew Alex couldn’t see it. This kid was more interesting than Alex had let on. 

Harry laughed softly, “My deck isn’t very good but it feels right. That's what matters right?”

Alex nodded, “Exactly! If you don’t feel comfortable with your deck then how can you expect to win? It’s like Tarot!”, then slapped a hand over his mouth and chanced a glance at Ryou.

The pale haired man smiled softly, “Ah yes, Tarot is a good comparison, don’t worry I love the occult. I actually own a Tarot deck.”

Harry could feel himself calm, that was a close call, “I believe in it, but Tarot isn’t my thing. I don’t think it would ever work for me.” He laughed softly. 

Alex snickered, “Is it true you got a tea reading once and it said you were going to die?” He asked curiously, not mentioning it had been during a divination class. 

The wizard snorted, “Yes, that woman is a hoax. Everytime I run into her, Deeeeeath… your shrouded in death!” He waived his voice like a wail before bursting into laughter. 

Ryou and Alex both laughed brightly at his impersonation before Ryou pulled his deck out of it carrier, “Well let's see if that's true ya? I actually do readings with my cards. They work much the same.” 

Harry groaned but watched the other begin to shuffle and cut the cards, spreading them out in an elaborate design. He watched fascinated as the other seemed to concentrate on the cards as he did this, not once looking up at Harry. 

“So these first three cards are about your past. Distant and more Current.” Slowly he flipped over the first card and it showed a hunched over dark figure with a sword, the text in a language he didn’t know, “The Earl of Demise. Often represents hardship and loss of life.” The second card flipped was Tainted Wisdom, this card he recognized, “This means that as you grew up, you had people with different views around you, changing how you think and act.” The the last card flipped over and Ryou frowned, “Possessed Dark Soul. This means that you had a very strong connection with spirits and darkness in the past. So much so that it has influenced you into the current and perhaps even into the future.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, they made sense with him losing his parents early in life, then being raised by relatives who did not like him, then the manipulation apparently by Dumbledore he had only recently discovered. His godfather passing away and of course… his multiple run ins with Voldemort didn’t help, “I lost my parents when I was one, I live with my aunt’s family. They don’t like me very much.”

Ryou smiled, “You have had a hard past, its alright I understand. I lost my mother and sister when I was very young as well, I just have Akefia really… We don’t talk to my father. Now this next card represents your present. What is happening in the now.” Slowly he flipped it over and the Change of Heart flickered softly in the light. Ryou stopped and glanced at Akefia who was now watching the cards intently. They had both felt that minor pull. The shadows had pulled a card not even in his deck to represent this one but they couldn’t say that. “This is much like it says. It means you are changing. For the better, worse, I am not sure. You have reached a crossroad, and this decision will change many things for you.”

Taking a deep breath Ryou tapped the last row, “Alright now we are on the future. These four cards work in harmony, so you have two cards for immediate future and then to cards for a distant future. Depending on how the cards come up and which is in one position” He smiled and flipped over the first two slowly making sure the correct card ended up on top and sideways. The first card was The Portrait’s Secret with the Earthbound spirit upside down on top. “Fascinating. You are full of surprises Harry. Your going to find out something, something that is going to affect you and those around you. You have a very unique connection with death it seems, so perhaps that seer of yours wasn't as much of a hoax. Now let's see these last two cards.” Slowly he flipped them over and they were white. Completely bled of any color or face, “what the… that's not possible”.

Harry groaned and proceeded to try not to facepalm in frustration. Apparently Ryou actually had talents as a seer, or magic hated him. 

“Not Magic, Shadow Magic. The cards speak the truth. I could feel the pull as he flipped the cards” Nashtu murmured in his ear. 

Alex snickered softly and gently patted Harry on the back, “It’s like a curse Harry, how the impossible becomes possible around you.”

Green eyes glared at the muggleborn but it wasn't hateful, “Yup, rub it in. So… blank cards. That’s uh… weird.”

Ryou looked at him and nodded, “Yes, it means your distant future can’t be seen. Or there are too many possibilities.” He quickly picked up all the cards and once he gave them a shuffle he looked through his deck and was glad to see it back to normal. “Well, I must say you are very interesting. I am guessing weird things tend to happen around you often.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, it has become a running joke at school about what kind of trouble or mischief I would get into that year.”

Alex nodded, “There is a betting pool.”

“Of course there it is.” Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. 

Alex laughed and pulled out his deck, “So have you made any changes to yours lately Harry?”

He shook his head and pulled out his own, “Not really, but I developed my side deck. I don’t get much time at home to go through my cards.”

Ryou smiled and shuffled his deck again, “May I see your deck Harry?”

The wizard paused and looked at Ryou, “I don’t know uhm.”

The white haired male nodded, “No it’s fine. So have you picked a Deck Master yet?”

Alex spoke up quickly, “A deck master is a card that your deck tends to have played most often, or a card that tends to pop up alot in strategy, winning, or just to have it on the field. Like mine is Rescue Cat.”

Harry thought a moment and began to look through his deck, trying to think about which would be his deck master. As he sorted through them he felt a slight pull and stopped on one of the cards. The pale skinned angel boy smiled at him warmly and he knew it was the right one, “This card, Effect Veiler.”

Ryou smiled, “That is an interesting card. Good for people who play a lot of monsters with special abilities.”

Akefia looked at the card as well and noticed the boy was smiling, that card didn’t smile normally. *Lord...He has already activated a card. He is the one we are searching for I think. Most likely that glaring spirit has been teaching him. He seems… familiar*

The hikari looked to Akefia and nodded before smiling at both of them, “How about we play a quick game? We sadly can’t be here too much longer, I have work later on but I would love to just have a quick game.”

Alex nodded and Harry put his hands up stating he would watch this time around. The match started and proceeded oddly. It was clear Ryou was far more skilled than Alex but the muggleborn had his own abilities and was quickly gaining additional health points. His cards had more cats and angels than Harry had ever seen. His deck circling around making health points go up and stopping the other player from playing spell and trap cards. But the end came and the result was inevitable as Alex lost the game. 

Alex smiled, “That was fun, wow you really are good Ryou!”

Harry nodded, “That was interesting to watch. So your deck really circles around some interesting creatures.”

The white haired male laughed, “Yes I love the occult and creepy scary things. Always have.”

The wizard nodded, “Yeah I understand that.”

Ryou nodded and smiled standing as Akefia gave him a look having been silent this entire time, surprisingly being good. “Ah yes, it is time we left. Harry it was wonderful meeting you. Alex thank you so much for inviting me today. I hope we get to meet each other again!”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I have to go to, I still have more homework. I am not Harry who brought it with me.”

Harry laughed, “I just want it over with.”

With goodbyes and well wishes the four parted ways and Harry felt he had a lot more to think about than he had before. He walked around the block and thought about how he would get home. Not that he wanted to stay there long. Or had to really. He had found a good apartment or two that he could move into. Turning to look at the other behind him he sighed, “So what had you so on edge the entire time?”

“That man, next to the one called Ryou, He is not meant to be alive. He was a thief back when I was still alive. I could feel the dark energy swirling around him. They both had one of the millenium items. Artifacts of great power.”

Harry paused a moment and thought on it, “Could they see you?”

“I know at least the thief could. He seemed confused by my presence, perhaps he does not remember me as I remember him.”

“Well, that makes things interesting. I hope they don’t come to attack us or something. I am not sure how that would go. We have to head back now. We will lose contact again. But I think I found a place that I like. So we shall see.”

He gave the spirit a jaunty wave before hailing a cab to head back home. He had to think about his next step in life and what he was going to do with the information he had.


	5. Claiming Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe during this rough time!

Here he was three days later at the foot of the steps of Gringotts. So much has changed over the past three days. He had gotten a cell phone plan while out and about, then met his Uncle to head home. Over the next two days he had made phone calls about the apartments he was looking into. But in the end, apartments just didn’t seem the way to go. Eventually he settled on a small house in a decent neighborhood about an hour away from Privet Drive. He could have gone further, but this was his home, and he wanted to take things slow. Today after Gringotts he would be moving into his new home. He had all his things with him. Hedwig was off hunting but knew to find him. His trunk, once he was clear of the wards, had been shrunk down. His magic no longer monitored thanks to the emancipation. He was still shocked about everything he was reading in the paperwork. Long nights had brought around many truths. 

Taking a deep breath he thought about how he should approach this. He could just saunter in and let them see him right off the bat, or he could just have a goblin take him in after everyone else was seated. He took the first few steps and ran a hand over the golden band that held the talisman. It had become an odd habit of his to rub at it when he got nervous. An impulsive tick he couldn’t control. He was sure it was because of the comforting feeling it gave him. The sense of protection and security from the spirit within it. Another deep breath and he took the steps two at a time in his nervousness. Taking the smaller side door to enter and keeping the hood of his cloak low to his face he stepped up to an empty teller, “Harry Potter, here for the will reading of one Sirius Black.”

The goblin looked at him a moment, as if searching his eyes and face for any lie or means of manipulation. A long minute later the goblin nodded, “Yes, you are expected young Lord. A moment.'' Then he stepped away from the teller and disappeared into the back through a short wide door of thick iron. 

Harry stood there, unsure of what to really do while he waited. A soft hooting and a large white owl flitted towards him and landed politely on his shoulder. It kept itself tall and proud. Not even looking at the wizard it had now claimed as its perch. Harry had a feeling that if Hedwig were here, she would not be happy about another owl invading on her hatchling wizard. It kept out of his way for the most part and when a goblin approached him the owl just stared at the goblin as if it was demanding it to say something. The goblin looked even more nervous than it had before as he led Harry back to an office.   
This office was much different than the one he had been in before. Smaller with very few shiny things. It was simple and built for a single working goblin. Behind the large desk of silvery wood was a woman who looked goblin, but something else as well. She was taller than the other goblins with light green gold skin and the same long spindly fingers. Her nose was long and crooked downward over smooth lips. She had rich black hair that was sorted neatly in six braids. Each braid had metal and other trinkets woven into them. She wore some garment made entirely of metal, armor it seemed. She was bent over a heavy stack of parchment. 

The goblin that had escorted him in cleared his throat and seemed almost angry that he was even here. She paused in her work and looked up, first at Harry and then the other goblin. “Get out, the sight of you repulses me!” she snarled at the male goblin who did not look like he was taking kindly to her words but said nothing before turning and walking back out the door slamming it behind him. The force of it knocked a few of the paintings from the wall. A long thin dagger went flying by his head and embedded itself in the door. “Scoundrels! Coming into my office with such disrespect.” the hmphed and sat her large self in her chair. She was not thin, but not so large that she couldn’t fight apparently. Her dark black eyes looked over at him, “So, you're the one who the Lord put me in charge of. Apparently a certain idiot male was not doing his job. You will find I am not like my idiot brethren. I fought long and hard to be here so you can rest in knowing I won’t be taking any chances in losing what I have gained. You may call me Blifsee. I am your new account manager.”

Harry was still trying to process seeing a female goblin. He knew they had to exist but he had never actually seen one before. “H..hello ma’am.”

Her sharp eyes seemed to soften some, “Well now that wont do. Blifsee is fine, I am not like my sisters who prefer such mannerisms. Now then, you are Harry Potter. I have been going through your file and I must say I am not pleased. Such negligence. So then Harry, if I may call you that, I will not make such mistakes.” 

The green eyes blinked slowly, “Thank you. You're not like the other goblins.” he really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

She laughed, the husky tone carrying, “No, I am not like my brethren. I am only half goblin. My parents were both wizards, but I was a squib. Despite that my family kept me, but my siblings were not pleased. They wished me away to the goblin kingdom, no one came to save me, I was turned into a goblin at the age of 4 but wizard magic doesn't mix well with fae magic so I am more of a hybrid of the two.” she explained offhandedly, almost like she was talking about someone else. 

Harry watched her and nodded, “I’m sorry.”

She smiled and stood, “Don’t be. I am happy and my King takes good care of us, well those of us who do what we are supposed to and don't urk him. Those that do urk him wind up in the bog.” she shuddered at the mere thought of said bog. She gathered a few pieces of paper, “Alright, we have about thirty minutes before the reading. What would you like to discuss?”

The wizard reached into his bag and pulled out the large stack of paperwork, “Well, I am hoping to move out of my aunt and uncle's house. I found a place and an apartment. I was wondering, since it was a muggle establishment, if the money could be transferred to them when it's time to pay rent.”

She nodded and took the offered work and began to sort through it, “We can arrange that yes. Though, you have many more properties available in the area as well.”

He blinked, “I saw there were a few but all of them haven’t been maintained. No-one has lived in them.”

“Oh that isn’t a problem. Once you claim your rings today you can summon the house elves connected to your family and they can clean up any property you wish to live in.”

Harry frowned but nodded, not really sure if he should use one of the family properties. It's not something he had really planned on, but it was an option and would save him money and time on other things. It would also mean the homes may already have some protections. The only problem is that Dumbledore could know of the properties. But first he wanted to get through the reading without any issues. This would be the first time he had seen them since he had found out the truth. 

Blifsee smiled, “Well, you will have a lot to think over but it's time to head to the reading. Are you ready or did you have any other questions?”

The young wizard thought it over, “How do I get to the houses if I want to live in one? I can’t apparate.”  
She tapped her chin, “You should be able to use your family ring. It has a kind of portkey in it. You just have to say the name of the property.”

He smiled and nodded, “That seems pretty easy. I sometimes forget how amazing magic can make things.”

The goblin woman laughed and nodded, “It certainly does. Alright Harry let's go, I want you sitting next to me at the reading.”

He nodded and the two walked from the office and down a couple halls. It was interesting to see and watch everything happening behind the scenes at the bank. Goblins rushing about doing things. There were others too, wizards and witches working in close proximity but he could see that even they were restricted from certain doors and areas. 

Finally they made it to a large conference room where there was soft talking. He could recognize a few of them and took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to face them but he had no choice. He paused at the door as the goblin woman walked in first to address them. 

“It will be alright Harry, If you like, you could use a cloak to disguise yourself till needed? I am sure she would not mind and would even understand.” the spirit said softly.

Harry shook his head, “No, they can’t hurt me anymore and they need to know that.”

Blue eyes stared at the young wizard and a slow smile spread across his face, for such a young man he was very mature. 

The wizard took another deep breath, his fingers rubbing at the talisman. Then took a step into the room confidently. He could do this, he had to do this. To prove to them, and himself, that he couldn’t be controlled anymore. Stepping into the room all talking stopped. He could feel the stares and he took a second to scan around the room. It was like the table was split up, the light side and the dark side. It was weird to see. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape and most of the Weasley family on one side and then at the end of the table were the Malfoy’s and someone he didn’t recognize nor could place a name to. He nodded to them and then took a seat to the right hand of the head chair where he was directed to sit by Blifsee. She smiled at him and took a seat to the left of the main seat and set all the folders in front of the chair along with a large glass of wine. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “My dear boy, why are you here? You should be with your relatives.” 

Molly also had a disapproved look on her face, “You should listen to the Headmaster Harry, it is for your own safety.”

Harry didn’t answer them; he kept his eyes straight ahead, hand on his talisman rubbing it in slow smooth circles. 

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but a sharp look cut her off. A few others tried talking to him but he didn’t give them even a passing glance as he waited for the proceedings to begin. The talking seemed to come to a halt when the doors were pushed open and goblin soldiers walked in, their forms in full armor as four of them took positions around the room. 

“Such chatterboxes we have today and at a will reading. I must say I have never seen such rudeness.” The smooth voice had a rush of calming power to it and the tall fae stepped in his long blonde hair in perfect placement and sharp eyes looking each of them over. He wore the same outfit Harry had seen him in earlier just in different colors. He watched the man come over and the chair was pulled out for him and he sat down running his gloved hands over the paperwork. “I must say, this is an interesting predicament we have here.”

Dumbledore looked like he was about to speak but the sharp eyes slid to him and the older wizard just sat back down looking a bit startled. The fae cleared his throat, “No talking unless I ask you to. Now… before we begin. Harry, would you like something to drink?” 

Harry blinked and looked at him, “Oh uhm no I am alright.”

The eyes didn’t leave his form, “Are you sure, we have some of the best here. Hmm yes I think you should have something. Juice perhaps.” He pointed at a random goblin, “You, fetch some lemonade and perhaps a treacle tart as well. A young wizard needs food, yes?”

The young wizard wanted to die with embarrassment. The man was clearly only catering to him, not even giving any of the others a glance of courtesy. He simply sat there and went through the files quietly until the lemonade and treacle tart were brought and set in front of Harry, then pitchers of water and glasses were set in the center of the table for the others. 

The Fae smiled brightly, “There, much better. Do enjoy it Harry, we have some of the best here. Now, where shall we begin. I see we have paperwork here already written up to dispute certain things. We shall see if those are necessary. Now, I see there are a few people here who are not needed. Lady Tonks, if you would please take your leave, along with Mr. Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Moody. None of your names are in this will and there for you are not allowed to be within this room.” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Good sir, I have authorized them to be here. Surely they can stay?”

Liquid anger, that was the only thing Harry could think of for the eyes that met Dumbledores, “No, they can not. They will leave, and if you choose to speak again without being addressed you can also take your leave and forfeit any right to what is promised to you in the will.”

Harry took great pleasure in watching the old wizard being put in his place and took a bite of the treacle tart and couldn’t help the soft noise of surprise, this was the best treacle tart he had ever tasted. Crisp and soft with a still warm gooey center. 

A soft chuckle and he could feel his cheeks heat up, “I did say we have the best here. Enjoy it Harry. Now, we should begin with the reading. Now, Sirius Black may have been a criminal but he was the heir of the Black House. His will has been read and verified and we are now ready to process its contents to their entirety.”

He took a long sip of the wine, “Let's see here. To Albus Dumbledore you have received the contents of Vault 2056.” He removed an envelope and floated it to the man and did so with each of the following people. “To Molly and Arthur Weasley you have received the property Willows Bark and the contents of Vault 3242. To the twins George and Fred Weasley you have received the contents of Vault 2773 and the potion’s lab in Carver Hall University and full tuition paid if you choose to go.” He turned the page, “Let's see, To Miss Hermione Granger he leaves you this box and its contents and to Mister Ron Weasley he leaves you his box family’s box seats to all Quidditch Games.” The Excitement on the boys face was evident. “Then to Remus Lupin, He leaves you the Summer's Rest and the contents of vault 3187.” Another long drink and Harry was starting to wish he could take back all of this, his god father must not have known what they were doing to him. With him being in jail most of his life. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see the Fae looking at him, “Would you like to take a break Harry. We go at your pace today.”

Harry took a long deep breath, “No we should continue. We all have a lot to do today I am sure.”

A soft smile, “Very well then. We shall continue. To Miss Nymphodora and Andromeda Tonks, you have been given back your place in the Black Family tree, you may now accept your previous dowries. Then to Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, He has left you this letter and potion. To Lord Severus Snape, he leaves you this letter and this box and its contents. Then to Lord Lucius Malfoy and Young Lord Draco Malfoy, you have both been left these letters. Then finally to young Lord Harry Potter, you have been left all his other estates, vaults, and worldly possessions and the title of Lord Black if the ring accepts. If not, it will go to the next in line Black Heir.” 

Harry looked at him a bit startled, “He named me the Black Family successor? I thought it had to be someone of Black blood?”

Narcissa looked up from the letter she was reading, “You are black blood. Dorea Black married into your line a few generations back. It is a weak blood link but it is there. If the ring denies you however, next in line will be my son, Draco.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “The lad is under age, so naturally he will be unable to access any of these funds or title until he is an adult, as his magical guardian I will ensure it is properly taken care of.”

A soft chuckle cut off everything Harry was about to say, “Dear me… You truly think you are a paragon of knowledge. Harry here is an adult. He was emancipated and can now inherit all his titles and assets. I dare say he doesn’t need you at all.”

Harry smiled softly and finally looked up, “Not that you cared to inform me, I am sure you knew, that those who participate in the Tri Wizard’s Tournament are emancipated in order to participate. I don’t need a magical guardian, nor a familial one.” He rubbed the talisman again and took a deep breath. “Do I claim it publicly or privately sir?”

The fae lord thought for a moment, “Up to you I suppose and he is right, young Harry came to us earlier this week and received all the information he required. I assure you Mr. Dumbledore that he does not require your guidance in his affairs.”

Remus looked so very guilty that it pulled at his heart strings as he looked over the new paper work that had been handed to him. But he couldn’t feel sorry for Remus. He had done it to himself. Made the decision to choose with his own free will. 

Fred and George however both looked confused before one spoke, “I don’t understand. Why is Dumbledore your magical guardian, why wouldn’t you be informed?”

The cool green eyes looked up and took in their look of confusion, “You didn’t know?”

Fred looked between the older wizard and Harry, “Know what? Are you in trouble? Other than your normal trouble that is?”

The younger wizard sighed, “I will talk to you guys at a later date, or maybe you can ask your family. Forgive me for not being too trusting at the moment. Are we done except for the ring claiming?”

The fae lord smiled and leaned back in his seat, “Indeed, you all may leave now with your spoils.” 

“I would like to claim my rings now please sir.”

He nodded and snapped his fingers and three boxes were brought forth and set down in front of him, “These are the three you are entitled to. Potter, Black, and Peverell.” 

Harry nodded and took the boxes and opened the first one, the Potter ring was beautiful and golden with two lions fighting around a large ruby. Picking it up he slid it onto the appropriate finger and was not surprised when it glowed softly and warmth flooded him and the ring shrunk to fit him. He knew he would be accepted by that one.   
“Congratulations Lord Potter.” It was Lucius that had spoken, he didn’t look comfortable but he was keeping his decorum and trying to not bring too much attention to himself. Draco was also being quiet, his mother's hand, gripping his arm to keep him in check. 

The younger wizard nodded to him, “Many thanks Lord Malfoy.” respecting the traditions and reached for the Black ring next. This one felt heavier; it was still as gold as the first with snakes wrapping about a deep greenish blue stone. Slowly he slid it on the next finger and shivered at the wash of magic and watched it shrink into place as well. “Well, I guess I got accepted.” Then next, the peverell ring, it was silver unlike the other two, smaller and thinner with just a single oval stone that was a murky white, like swirling smoke. He slid it on and the reaction was immediate; it tightened to fit and thrummed happily. Each ring had its own response based on the years it had passed down. 

The fae lord clapped his hands together, “and there we have it, Lord Potter Black Peverell. Welcome to the world. I must say when you first walked into my office I never thought you would be quite this fascinating.”


	6. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way to speed up that plot >.<

Harry had never been so happy in his life. The last week had been him adjusting to his new home, new life, and new schedule. HE had finally decided to simply move into one of the smaller homes under the Black name. It was a nice little place right outside london, so he was close to the platform for when school started. In the end the home was quite pleasant. It was a simple one story home with two rooms. It was modest with a decent kitchen and a good sized living room. The best part was that it was considered a wizard home. The floo already connected up and a fully stocked potion lab in the basement with a training room that was now in full use. The home also came with two house elves who were respectful and mostly kept out of the way unless summoned. 

But the best part was that the wards were already in place but didn’t block the shadow magic he controlled. It didn’t even see to register that shadow magic existed, so his ghostly friend had started training him in the arts quickly. 

That was what he was doing now, working on summoning lower level monsters in his deck. He was already up to three star based monsters, if you went by the card statistics. The spells were taxing and he could only hold them for a few minutes at most. Spells were even harder to pull off. He groaned as the form of the Justice of Prophecy seemed to shimmer and begin to fade, his hand shaking. 

“Concentrate. You have not even activated her ability yet.” Nashtu stated as he hovered behind HArry watching his hand movements carefully. “You need to learn to channel your shadow magic like you channel your wizarding magic.” 

Harry grumbled and his concentration snapped and he looked at the spirit as the monster faded away, “What do you mean channel it like my magic? I use a wand that channels it for me.”

The spirit twitched, “No, your wand is a crutch, you don’t need it to channel your magic. You told me that you made glass disappear before you became a student, you did not need a wand for that.”

The wizard wanted to rip out his hair, “That was accidental magic, most wizards can’t cast without wands.”

“I did. What are they teaching you in that school? Wands are for those who can not since or wield magic properly. They are a crutch, you are nearly a full fledged wizard, you should not use it anymore.”

Harry crossed his arms, “I can’t do magic without a wand, thats how they teach us.”

The spirit met his gaze, “Then it is high time you learned how to. We will place your shadow magic training on hold. It seems your wizarding magic requires more work as well. If this is how you were taught I fear the state of this wizarding world.” 

If Harry thought he was a slave driver with shadow magic instruction, he was about to regret ever asking for instruction. 

~Elsewhere~

Yugi looked at the orb in Ryou’s hands and grumbled, “If he keeps flaring off all this shadow magic he is going to get found.”

Ryou nodded, “and he is getting steadily stronger too. I think he is being trained by that spirit we saw with him.”

The pharaoh was sitting not far off moving a chest piece across the board, “Check Seto, what spirit? You mentioned him before but never went into detail.” then cursed when Seto ruined his checkmate plan by castling his king. “Running I see.”

Seto just flipped him off, “I would never run from you. Just luring you into my trap.”

The youngest among them rolled his eyes and looked to see if the white haired brit was going to answer the question. 

The orb glowed softly and swirled with dark shadows, “He was odd, not like one of you yet similar. He looked like he was egyptian with tanned skin and black hair, long. Blue eyes. Normal looking all things considered. But he had a mark.”

Yami’s attention turned to the seer among them, “What mark.” He had a sinking feeling he knew who it was. 

Ryou tapped the orb and slowly the symbol shown in the center a winged scarab, “This one.”

Yami’s eyes widened, “Nashtu. How? He didn’t have a millenium item, he didn’t want one. He called them a crutch, a weakness.”

Now Malik was paying attention from his corner where he was set up with a tablet of some kind, “Nashtu, wasn’t he your court Sorcerer?”

Yami nodded, “Yes, he specialized in earth magics. Not shadow magic, though he was proficient in that as well. How is he a spirit now? This is most interesting. I would love to see my friend again. I wonder how he has been.”

Yugi smiled, “We could go visit. It would make sense for us to as the council. We tried a gentle approach and Ryou said he seemed like a nice person. I am worried about how much shadow magic he is using. Anyone can sense him now.”

Malik nodded in the corner, “Yeah, we need to at least approach him and warn him. Ryou, you should go at least, he knows you and may answer the door for you. Yami should go as well, Nashtu will trust him if he remembers.” 

A dark chuckle piped up, “I think I will go. This caster seems interesting.” dark reddish purple eyes glittered with glee as he balanced a dagger on his extended pinky. “So when do we leave?”

~Somewhere in England~

“Master, we sensed that odd magic again in London, we have been unable to trace its origins.”

A hissing sound came from the shadows, “Interesting. I have never sensed magic like this. It is so very strong.” A cold white hand stroked along the long thick snake curling through the robes. “Send the mutt to go track it down. He was the first one to sense it so he may be able to pinpoint it faster. He is not to attack whatever it is, just watch it for now.” 

“Yes master” the plump man bowed and skittered off like something had bitten him in the arse.


	7. More Meetings

Harry laughed brightly as he watched the shadow monster try to chase the glowing ball around the room. He had been working on casting wandless and once he learned how to feel and channel his magic it came faster and easier. It was like a flood gate had opened and it rushed and flowed about him almost constantly. It had before but now he could feel it. Sense it, almost even touch and feel it. It was amazing to him how entwined magic was in everything around him. But just as he started to feel the magic, he began feeling the shadows too. 

The chill of flesh as it mixed with his magic and brushed against him invitingly. Always offering to hold him and caress him. The perfect seduction and promise of power. He could taste it on his tongue. The sweet rawness to it. It came to his call even quicker than his original magic. Willing to serve and please, willing to draw him deeper into the shadows. It was hard to resist at times. He no longer feared it. He understood that yes it was very dark, it brought out things in him, corrupted in the sweetest of ways but it never tried to drown him or take over. It was almost like the darkness was lonely and wanted someone to use it like they simply wouldn’t. He had a feeling most shadow magic users were warded off from using it too much or so freely. The risk of going insane or being corrupted past recognition. But he didn’t fear it. The darkness didn’t want to hurt him, it was intrigued by him and his other gifts. He would cast a spell and the shadow magic would attempt to take over and do the spell itself. It was frustrating at first until he learned how to separate the two magics going into the spell. 

Taking a deep long laugh he canceled the spell and sent the monster back home after a hug. The child like Effect Veiler was sweet and kind but very shy. So he always spent special time with him. Sometimes the two would just play games, watch a movie. Getting to know each other. Once the monster was back home he stood up and stretched tiredly moving across the living room and into the kitchen to set the kettle on for some tea. He had been getting to like the bitter substance. It was strong and kept him awake and far less bitter than that coffee stuff. He hummed softly and tapped a foot along to some random song he had heard when a soft knock came from his front door. Frowning he looked around the room, checking windows and anything else for a sign of something. No one knew he lived here yet. Even the owls were having issues finding him sometimes. Maybe a neighbor?

He looked down at his shirt and grumbled, it was sweat soaked from training, “One second, coming.” then ran into his room and peeled off the dirty shirt, a quick refreshening charm and a new shirt he went to the door and took a breath before opening. His eyes widened as he saw the young man he had seen at the coffee shop. “Ryou? How did you know I lived here?” He looked at the other carefully and noticed there were two others with him. One a tall thin male with tri colored hair in some ridiculous style and the third a tall tanned male, clearly Egyptian with rough blond hair and glittering purple eyes, no.. there was a reddish hue to his eyes. 

Ryou flushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, “Well, that is a bit of a long story. One we shouldn’t have in the hallway. Please Harry, will you let us in?”

Harry looked at them and a sick feeling developed in his gut, one that told him that something was about to get revealed that he may not like too much. He also felt shock and surprise coming through the faint bond he had developed with Nashtu. There was also reverence, loyalty. He took a deep breath and a step back giving them room, “Please come in.”

Ryou smiled and stepped with the other two and paused removing their shoes at the door. This confused Harry but he went with it, maybe it was some custom? He wasn’t exactly wearing shoes either so it wasn’t too big a deal. He walked into the living room and gestured, “Please have a tea. I just put a pot on so if you want some Tea or Water. Just let me know.” He himself took the seat closest to the fire plopping down. 

Ryou nodded, “We are alright for now thank you Harry. This is Yami and Marik. They are co workers of mine. We came here because we have been… sensing Shadow Magic in your area. I sensed it the day I met you. We thought maybe you did not know you had it, but now you're not only using it, but you're getting stronger. Drawing attention to yourself. So we decided to come meet you on more official terms.” 

The wizard tilted his head, “So all three of you are shadow users?” But before he even finished the question he looked closer and began to see the wisps of smoke about them. His eyes followed it. Around Ryou there wasn't as much, but Yami seemed to have it swirling about him like a Halo of power. It was MArik though that startled him, the shadow magic seemed to enter and leave him swirling about him, soaking him. “Woah…” Then flushed darkly, “Uhm sorry, I was watching it. How it interacts with you.” 

This time Yami spoke his voice deep and calm, “You can see it? Without summoning the shadow realm to here?”  
“Yes, like wisps of smoke. I can see how much lingers around a person, or with Marik, within him. It's like the shadows have devoured you completely, consumed you, it's odd. You're still yourself but the shadows have placed something in you.” He said softly. 

Marik chuckled, “I have been consumed by the shadows yes. We are very close, you might say.”

Harry shivered a little and leaned back sighing, “So you are here because what? You think I will expose your kind of magic to the world? I am better at keeping secrets than that.” 

Ryou shook his head, “Oh no, nothing like that. You can tell who you want. We are mostly concerned about you drawing attention of the wrong sort. Not all shadow magic users are good. Some seek nothing but power. They will come after you, to either recruit you or take your power for themselves.”

Green eyes suddenly narrowed, “Let me guess, you fight these evil doers and wish to protect me from their influence as you train me to your side and show me that your side is for the greater good.”

Marik gave a sudden cackle holding his stomach as he looked at the other, “Oh we got a paranoid one here.”

Yami growled and smacked Marik, “Cut it out!” then looked at Harry and raised his hand, “We don’t have a side, nor do we seek anything from you. You already have a mentor, your talents are growing. We only came to warn you and to say hello to a very old friend.”

“Old friend?” Then blinked and smiled, “You knew Nashtu? How?” His hand drifted up to the talisman and stroked it gently.

deep red eyes followed the line and a soft gasp of surprise, “That’s his talisman. Is he here?”

“I am my Pharaoh.” Nashtu let his presence be seen and felt as he appeared next to Harry. His calm gaze looking at the man with an almost revering gaze. 

“Nashtu.. Is this your pharaoh? From the past? How is he still alive?” Harry questioned softly. 

The sorcerer looked to him, “Remember what I told you about the millennium items? His soul was trapped in one. I had thought forever. But it appears I was wrong. I had always warned you that those would be your downfall my Pharaoh. Such a crutch.”

The man laughed, “You were right as always, we relied on them and in time, it was all of our downfalls. But that is long in the past my friend. Much has changed. Now I am a member of a council that helps monitor and protect shadow users and teach them if they are new and have no one near to help.” 

A low nod, “A good path for you. You always did love to protect others.”

Harry gave a deep sigh and stood up walking to the kitchen and prepped his tea while the two talked and caught up. He was watching the tea leaves steep and jumped when a hand suddenly gripped his hip. He jerked and turned to see the blond that had come with Ryou, “Can I help you?” his tone was biting.

The man just grinned showing unnaturally sharp teeth, “Oh you are a feisty one! I was curious about what you said before.”

The green eyes caught his and he tried to side step the other but an arm blocked his way. The other trapping him against the counter inches from the still hot burner. “Maybe we can talk about it, not here.”

A tilt of the head and another sweet giggle bubbled from his mouth, “What’s wrong with here Damiya?”

Harry panicked a little and felt both of the magics swirl up inside him in defense, “My name is Harry.”

The hand gripping his hip gripped a bit harder and the thumb rubbed a seductive trail along his pelvic bone, “Oh yes, I know your name. But I shall call you my damiya. You're as pretty as one. Yes… I think I will keep you.” 

Heat, savage heat covered his lips and the demanding pressure had him gasping in shock, which only gave the other the chance he needed. Tongue on tongue the taste of blood and something so sweet it made his teeth ache. He was just barely aware of the grinding against his front from the other. Demanding, claiming. He didn’t know how many seconds passed under the other’s assault before his shadow magic acted and threw the other off him and against the wall with a hard thunk. More bubbling giggles quickly turned into high pitched cackles that sent a chill down his spine, what the hell was wrong with this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damiya - Doll in Arabic.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's Item is NOT a millennium item. It is just a vessel for the soul to keep in. Think of it as a horcrux that was made unintentionally. It does not grant special powers or abilities, it only houses the spirit of Harry's yami it can however be used as a conduit much like a wand sense it is magical by nature and was used as such in the past. 
> 
> Oh and Yes here is a list of Harry's Deck and Side Deck. It is a very good deck I built it myself lol. 
> 
> 2 Breaker the Magical Warrior  
1 Magical Something  
1 Chaos Sorcerer  
1 Fool of Prophecy  
1 Arcanite Magician  
1 Arcanite Magician (Assault Mode)  
2 Effect Veiler  
1 World of Prophecy  
3 High Priestess of Prophecy  
1 Justice of Prophecy  
2 Magical Exemplar  
1 Prophecy Destroyer  
1 Sorcerer of Dark Magic  
3 Spellbook Magician of Prophecy  
2 Stoic of Prophecy  
2 Temperance of Prophecy
> 
> 1 Dark Hole  
1 Heavy Storm  
1 Magical Dimension  
1 Monster Reborn  
2 Scapegoats  
2 Spellbook Organization
> 
> 1 Spellbook of Eternity  
2 Spellbook of Life  
2 Spellbook of Power  
3 Spellbook of Secrets  
2 Spellbook of Wisdom  
1 The Grand Spellbook Tower
> 
> 1 Bottomless Trap Hole  
1 Assault Mode Activate  
1 Dimensional Prison  
1 Magician's Circle  
1 Mirror Force  
1 Solemn Judgment
> 
> Side Deck  
2 Dark Magician  
1 Dark Magician Knight  
2 Knight’s Title  
2 Electric Snakes  
1 Dark Sage  
2 Time Wizards  
2 Dark Magic Attacks


End file.
